Midnight Whispers
by Rebelling Soul
Summary: Yellow is going on the first date she's ever had in her entire life. It also happens to be with the guy of her dreams. But can they make the rather ordinary night magical? RedxYellow Specialshipping Oneshot


**Midnight Whispers**

A Specialshipping One-shot

By Rebelling Soul

It wasn't like me to do this. I mean, 'hang out'; with a boy.

I mean, sure, Red and I have hung out, but never alone, and never at night before. In fact for a long time I felt as though he didn't even notice me. All of a sudden he asked if I wanted to go out sometime, and I honestly was very surprised.

Red and I are both pokedex holders, and I kinda helped save his life a long time ago; and by long time ago I mean a _really _long time ago. When I was 11 and he 13, I save his life from the Elite Four. I'm 16, he's 18 now.

Blue found it f*cking hilarious that Red asked me. She said, and I quote "I knew it was gonna happen, but I was expected it to be you, Yellow! HAHA!" That was only a few days ago.

For now I'm sitting up on top of the hill above Pallet Town, Feeling the wind ruffle through my hair. I put my hair down, for like the first time ever. I'm actually quite surprised by the result. As I turns out, I have pretty long hair. Who knew? Anyway, besides that, I felt that it would be awkward if I wore a dress to a first date, I mean come on! So instead, with the help of Blue, I picked out a nice yellow hoodie and some jeans, along with sneakers. My hair was freshly washed and down, like I'd mentioned. I was ready, so ready I cou-

"Hey."

It was just that one word that almost made me jump out of my f*cking skin. I whirled around and low and behold, there was Red. He looked… really good. He was wearing jeans and sneaks, per usual, but he was wearing a dark red hoodie instead of his vest, and no hat.

"You look amazing tonight, you know that?" He asked me, sitting down at our table overlooking the town. I had been staying in pallet with Blue for the last month or so because she needed my help for some training. I like this town. It's better than the bustle of Viridian is as much as I can say.

"T- Thanks, you too." I stammered, blushing fiercely. So much for being 'ready'.

We sat there for a few minutes, just sitting over the town, and eventually Red reached for my hand and took a gentle hold on it, and I felt the heat rising in my face.

We were out for dinner, of course, at a small restaurant just out of Pallet. Eventually, the waiter came and we ordered. So while we were waiting for our food we were just kinda staring at each other silently.

"Food's here! For the missus, you're salad, and for the monsieur, a fresh magicarp." The waiter eventually said as he returned, and after our waiter broke the ice, it was a lot more fun. We talked and talked, and he joked and we laughed. It was all very fun, but then we finished our meal.

For a moment I thought that meant our date was almost over, and I guess I looked pretty sad because he just smiled and paid the bill. Afterwards, he grasped my hand, we laced our fingers and we headed for the door.

"I have another place for us to go." He told me as we exited, then he lead me over to a rather large hill.

"Look, we can check out the stars, Yellow!" He said, smiling.

I couldn't help but blush as he laced his fingers with mine. It certainly was a new experience for me. We both sat down, than laid on our backs as we watched the stars. I could see Pieces shining brightly in the sky, and quite a few others. I slowly felt myself leaning on him more and more, as if he were the center of my gravity.

After a long while, he tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to face him.

"Happy birthday, Yellow." He whispered, and I couldn't help but gasp. I had completely forgotten it was my birthday, and I was thoroughly surprised he remembered. He just grinned at me, and I felt my heart beating in my chest like a drum.

I kissed him.

I hadn't expected it; I don't know what came over me. It was just really romantic that he'd remembered it was my birthday on that nice spring evening.

I wasn't sure if I was ever gonna give this up.

**Hey guys, so this is the first one-shot I've ever written, kinda short I know.**

**But this is more than a story I just felt like randomly doing because I have no life.**

**That's only part of the reason.**

**The real reason is yet to be revealed, but just so you know this is a hint on my surprise.**


End file.
